


Vows renewed and promises kept

by Cedric_the_unknown



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedric_the_unknown/pseuds/Cedric_the_unknown
Summary: An old woman waiting at the bus stop





	Vows renewed and promises kept

The old woman sat down to the bus stop waiting for the bus to come. At the stop there are other people too so she was not alone. The bus came the people got in and some other people were getting off. Normal as usual. That was the whole day for the old woman. Sitting at the bus stop waiting for a bus. But no bus was her bus.  
One day a bus driver got off the stop to change with one of his college because the shift was ended. He got off the bus explained the shift to his co-worker and he went on his Routh. On the bus stop there was a long bench with a cover to protect from Elements. He saw the old lady noticed her right away.  
“Hello there”-he said to here with cheery tone-“May I sit here?”-He asked  
“Yes of course”-The old lady raised her face and said with a nice genuine smile.  
“I know you”-The old woman said-“You are the bus driver who is taking passengers early in the morning. Always smiling and always on precise with time”.  
“Yes. I am him. And you are the old lady who waits for a bus but never gets on one. Why is that?”-He thought for a moment-“maybe I should not ask that”.  
“You are thinking *I should not have asked that* -She started to talk with smile on her face-“Quite alright young man,am not waiting to get on the bus. I am waiting someone to get off”.  
“Really?”-He asked with curiosity.-“Who are you waiting for”?  
“Someone I made a promise to I will wait at this bus stop until gets off”.  
The old woman pulls out a letter and gave it to the young man to read it.  
Dear beloved  
If you read this letter that means I will be home soon. I hope you will keep your promise as I keep mine. To wait for me at the bus stop where you sent me of on that faithful day. I don’t know when I will return to you but please don’t break your promise and wait for me.Our love and bond is strong and nothing would sever it. You are making me the happiest person in this dark, cruel and decrepit world. Giving me hope for another day. Can’t wait for the day to hold you in my arms my beloved. Until we are together. Wait for me  
Yours until the end of times

The man was not sure about the letter-“Are you sure this is from the person you are waiting for?”  
“Yes”-The old woman said to him-“I keep this letter for almost 70 years. When the one I am waiting for will get off I will get on.”  
“I see. And I hope you will find this person and tell that you waited for so long.”  
The bus for the Driver came and he got off waving goodbye to the old woman sitting at the stop.  
At the next day he saw her again, sitting and waiting. And the day after, and after. Every morning she was there. Sitting and waiting.  
Time has passed since their little conversation. One day the bus driver was passing on the stop where he and the old lady had a chat same time ago. On his surprise she wasn’t there. A vacant spot was in the place where the old woman gave the bus driver to read the letter a little while ago.  
When his shift has ended and his co-worker is about to take it he said to him.  
“You have a letter”-He said-“And old time envelope. With wax sealing.”  
He took the envelope and on be back it was written *read it at home*.  
He went home and opened the envelope. Inside there was a letter and picture with a couple in front of the same bus the bus-driver was driving.  
He started to read the Letter

If you are reading this that means I got on the bus. Thank you for listening an old bubbling woman. Now I can travel to the place where my beloved got off. And be with him for end of times. Inside the envelope there is a key to a box in the bank. I would like you to take and donate to a museum. And don’t worry about if them letting you in if you are not family. Just show them the envelope. And thank you.

At the next day the bus driver went to the bank and show them the envelope with the seal on it.They let him right in down the safes. He found the box number which is match with the key. He opened the box and he could not believe his eyes. Two uniforms from WW1 one male and one female but the division was unknown to him. As promised he took them to the museum. The curator who was examining the Uniforms said they were made for elite ghost division during WW1 that no one ever heard of. The museum offered a large sum of money to buy out the uniform. They were rare and one of the kind.  
As for the bus-driver he took a half of the money and the other half donated to the veterans who fought and died for the ambitions of others.

Only the dead have seen the end of war-Plato


End file.
